Elmo
by toniq
Summary: [Spoiler Alert] AU Takes place at the end of Gluhen when Ken's in jail and he has his sights set on a silent redhead. Quote Ken: "Hey, give a gay guy a break. Are you honestly expecting me to keep my eyes to myself in the shower room?" RanKen
1. Chapter 1

Warnings: Yaoi, language, AU-ish and major spoilers for end of Gluhen

---------------------------------------------

Elmo

Chapter 1

Funny, I feel like a vampire.  Fucking sunlight's burning my eyes.  My skin's not melting or anything, wait, or is it supposed to evaporate?  Witches melt, vampires turn to ashes right?  … Ooookay, good thing I got out of that pit, I've been thinking too much.  That's not really my strong point anyways, yeah I'll admit it, I'm no Einstein.  Brash, hot headed, gullible me.  That's exactly why I don't do the mission plans; we leave that up to Omi. 

Omi, or should it be Mamoru… or Persia?  I'll never get used to anything of that.  Now that I think about it, I've known him ever since he was just thirteen, seems like such a long time ago, the uber-hyper kid hehe.  He's been like a little brother to me for so many years and now he's all grown up, probably more so than I am.  I miss the good 'ol days when it was just the three of us, sure we killed almost nightly, but we were like a family.  In a sad way, it was the killing that knit us together.  Guess leaving your life in your team mates hands and knowing they are counting on you to guard their ass' bonds you like nothing… pfft… ass…  heh, I remember the look on Yotan's face when I told him I was gay.  Poor sucker thought I was hitting on him, well, maybe the sliding up to him and breathing into his ear was overdoing it, I just couldn't resist.  Oh no, no, no, no!  Eww I do NOT have a thing for Youji!  He's like a brother too, bleh... gross, I just wanted to rile him, payback in a way.  God knows how much fun he has embarrassing me and the look on his face that day was enough to even things out, the interest anyways. 

That is, if he'll ever remember any of us.  Sigh.  In a way, I feel happy for him, he finally has a chance to live a normal life now, and that chic and him are together now, what was her name?  Somewhere along the line of Asuka, what's with him and Asukas?  Wonder how he's faring, these few months he's been eerily withdrawn, it hurt that we couldn't do anything for him, but I guess none of that matters anymore.

It's heartbreaking though, Yotan's living his normal life, free of his past guilt and crimes, Omi's the big man now, he's got the whole organization to run and take care of, and I'm in jail.  Wonder how long Omi's going to keep me here, I've been here for what, fifteen days, fourteen of which was spent in solitude confinement.  I had my fill of thinking and I'm not going anywhere with it.

Weiss has broken up.

Our family's broken up.

What do I have left anymore?

How depressing… hey is that a soccer ball?

"Sorry, can you give that back?"

I can't help the chuckle that escapes nor the smile that graces my lips once more, the answer to my question just like that.  I see… this is what's left.

-----

Nothing like a good game of soccer to bring your spirits up!  I've already decided to stop racking my poor brain out on all of this.  Why brood?  That's not me, I'll live my life as I see it, take it all in stride.  You wanna throw some barricades in my path?  I'll crush through them!  You wanna throw me into a pit of darkness?  I climb my way back up tooth and nail!  I am Hidaka Ken. 

Heh, that sounds kinda cool, maybe I should write that down…  ooooo drool.  Mmm, that guy has a very nice bod, veeerrrry nice.  Perfect lithe frame, pale flawless skin, ooooo he just flexed, nice muscles too.  Hey, give a gay guy a break.  Are you honestly expecting me to keep my eyes to myself in the shower room?  Okay, so it sounds a little perverted, blame it on Yotan, he taught me.  Honestly he did, it was his "How to be a pervert 101" and he forced me and Omi to listen to him lecture for an hour.

Wow, I couldn't see it before because of the towel, but that guy has the brightest shade of red hair I've ever seen… on a guy.  I can't see his face, just a little more to the left…  Holy fuck!  He's gorgeous!  And he's turning around!  Shit!  I hope I'm not blushing or drooling…  it is a little wet around my chin, no it's water, yep, just water.  Wipe.  Water.  I manage to hold his gaze for just a second, but it felt like a short eternity.  Though his face was expressionless, his amethyst eyes mirrored the sadness and loneliness in his soul and immediately I felt invisible strings tighten painfully around my heart.  How can someone hold such deep sorrow in their eyes?  Surely he has to be a normal person.  Not a murderer working for some secret organization like me.  Those sad eyes don't belong on a person such as him.  What am I talking about?  I don't even know this person and I'm defending his nature.

Before I could call out to him, he was gone.  I started to chase after the exit and then my towel got caught on a crack in the bench.  Now as much as I like to ogle some guys, I'm pretty shy myself, no way am I running stark naked around a prison.  I halt and quickly grab onto the loosened knot before it becomes undone.

Oh well, not like that guy can go anywhere we are in prison.  I wonder why he's here, he can't be much older than me, what did he do to be thrown into this void?  I want to meet him.

A blaring horn flits through the air and causes me to jump a little.  I'll never get used to that bloody thing.

"Recreational time is over, back to your cells!"

-----

Lo and behold, a new cell, a new cellmate.  What did I expect?  Surely they wouldn't pair me up with that other guy again, I did break his arm.  Stupid ass would have had his bones intact if he kept his mouth shut and stop trying to "teach the newbie his place."  I didn't even mean to go so far, but sometimes I can't control my strength.  I gasp as the officer points to my new cell, in it is that red head from before.  Lucky me.

"Inside 1257."  The young officer barks.

"Hai hai."

He practically slams the door shut and it locks automatically.  Prisons are pretty high tech these days, I always envisioned the burly guards to have a wonk of a key chain hanging from their sides and jingle every time they move.  Maybe they were just too easy a target and got swiped all the time, I do assume these people don't want to be here, who's to resist a good escape?

I turn towards the red head to take a good look.  He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.  I have a clear non-obstructed view of him.  He even makes the gaudy blue prison clothes look so good, it's a perfect contrast to his bright red hair.  His hair's not only unique in its colouration, but style as well, he has two especially long strands of hair framing his face.  Wow, he really his beautiful, are guys allowed to be that pretty?  I stretch my hand out towards him and gesture for a handshake.

"Hi, name's Ken."  He lifts his eyes slightly to peer at me past long bangs and just as quickly, he resumes his staring off to space.  I think he's ignoring me.  "So… what's your name?"  He closes his eyes and takes a deep breathe as if he's trying to keep himself calm, how can I be annoying, I've only said two sentences so far.

"Why do you want to know?"  His voice is seductively deep and I feel a light shiver creep up my spine.

"Hey, if we're gonna watch each other pee, we might as well get along."  He stares at me incredulously.  Did I say something bad?  It's true though, the toilet's right there, no door, no curtain, nothing.  Come to think of it, can't that pair of guys in the cell across from here see me pee too?  I don't want to show them my ass.  I was so used to being in a cell alone, sure it was nearly pitch black, and sometimes I missed because it was… heh, but my ass was safe!  Does this mean I don't mind if this redhead sees me?  Interesting.  I shrug and try to charm him with a dashing smile.  "So what's your name?"

"…"

"Come on, we'll be roomies now, I'll have to call you by something."

"…"

"If you're not telling me, I'm giving you a name."

"…"

Hm, this guy's got a tight lip.  What's a really annoying name for someone like him, something to do with that flaming red hair?  I bet he gets a lot of attention with that and it drives him up the wall.  Think, think, think. Ah ha I know!

"Elmo!"

"Elmo?"

"Yep, if you don't tell me your name, then I'll just call you Elmo."

"What are you, a five year old?"

I got him now, no grown man would want a nickname like THAT. I'm so smart, he's going to have to tell me his real name.  Oh, he's going to talk!  Here it comes!

"Fine, whatever."

Haha, yes, got his name, Fine Whatever…  Eh?!  What?! What's with this guy?  He's going to let me call him Elmo?

"… perhaps, you have an Elmo fetish?"  He rolls his eyes and puffs out a sigh.  I don't think we're getting onto a good start here.

"Will you shut up?"

Ouch.  "Umm, gomen."  That kinda hurt, not from his words, well yes from his words, but more so because he doesn't like me already.  My gaze falls to the floor, I think I want to sit down.  No chair, just perfect.  I can A) sit on the dirty floor B) sit on the toilet C) sit on one of the beds.  Definitely the bed, I wonder which one is his?

"Do you want top or bottom?"  He says and I'm a little surprised by his voice.  He must have felt guilty for snapping at me and is trying to make amends.  What a good person.  I give him an honest smile and he quickly looks away.  Wonder why?  "Top or bottom?"  He repeats.

Okay, now my mind takes a turn for the gutter.  How should I answer to that?  I'll be your uke?  I try to hold back my snicker, don't think he'll appreciate my dirty mind.  Yep, Yotan turned me into a pervert.  I cover up with a light cough and manage to answer, "Bottom, if that's okay with you."

"Hn." 

I think that's a yes.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi, language, AU

And so you know, I like to used the original manga style characters, meaning Ken has brown eyes, Aya has his ear tails, Omi doesn't have that hideous piece of hair from Gluhen, and Youji has long blond hair… okay, so Youji's looks are from the anime, hehe wanted to keep my brunette special.

Also, Ken's character is a little less innocent as well as more aware of his sexual intentions (as you probably already figured out in the last chapter) in this story.  Blame it on Gluhen  : )

---------------------------------------------

Elmo

Chapter 2

So I got a new cellmate and he happened to the attractive/mysterious redhead I met earlier, fine, great actually.  I really want to get to know him, I don't remember the last time a person has fascinated me to this degree without doing so much as look at me.  Problem is, he'll barely do even that much alone anything else.

Last night had been interesting to say the least, interesting dripping with SARCASM!  We tried to introduce ourselves, we being I, it was just… peachy.  That's understandable in a way, seeing I should have been thrown into jail for some evil deed and he didn't feel like letting some seedy stranger in on his personal information.  Still.  We were locked up together for over 12 hours, 12 HOURS and I couldn't get three full sentences out of him!  I felt like I was talking to a bloody wall!  A very nice-looking wall, but also a very quiet one… well, I guess all walls are quiet.

Anyways, early during our conversation he went to lie down, I swear he was faking sleep.  Nonetheless I couldn't stand the boredom and blabbered on about whatever came to mind, eternally hopeful for some form of input.  Which I never got.  At one point I even tried conversing with the two guys across from us, they weren't much companionship either, plus I got the impression they wanted to be left alone when one enthusiastically said to me,

"Shut the fuck'n hell up!"

Yeah, they weren't very friendly.

Elmo went off on his own.  I think I tortured him enough for a few hours anyways and didn't feel like tailing him, maybe later.  Here I am, sitting against the wall staring up at the clouds pondering about my interesting finds.  During my trip around 'campus' this morning I figured out that within the confines of these barbed cement walls, there lies a society in on itself.  There are rules set out, business among those who can afford it and willing to offer it, even a hierarchy of power.  Supposedly, there are two powerful mafia-like syndicates that call the shots here, KO and Grave.  I didn't even have to do much research to find out who was who since they were pretty much openly declaring war on each other.  Organized crime, it's everywhere.

I didn't feel like getting involved and tried to steer clear of their staring/glaring/swearing contest.  Why would I want to join in on their little power struggles, being king of a prison doesn't sound all that appealing.  There's no point in trying to set them 'right' nor do I want to side with any of them, not that I'm afraid of them, I've probably killed more people and seen more blood than any of them, perhaps even all of them combined, but that's just the point, I don't want to worry about those things while away on my so called vacation.  Besides, who knows how long I'll be here, Omi could decide to pull me out the next day.  Might as well spend my time wisely, like with sexy Elmos… err, I mean redheads. 

How did I ever come up with that name?  It's embarrassing even for the caller let alone the one being called.  Though he seems more annoyed than anything.  Figures, I find myself attracted to a seemingly impassive wall.  Still, my gut tells me he's much more than that, those soul stopping eyes I saw the first time we met reveals this man is just a dam of emotion forcefully restrained.  There's definitely a vast treasure of intrigue under that calm, still surface.  Something brought him into this prison.  That.  I intend to find out.

Past the field (hmm soccer, tempting, maybe some other time), past the showers (nekkid guys?  No redhead?  Not interested), past the cafeteria (gag… choke… die), and onto the library!  I never knew prisons contained so many facilities open to their occupants. 

As I step in, a couple of guys raise their heads to take a quick glance at me uninterestedly and return to whatever they were doing, yeah hi to you too.  The place is small and divided with shelves stacked with books, the lighting is a little dim and the distinctive smell of old books fill my senses. It's is actually quite decent, kinda reminds me of the tiny, old library down the street from Koneko if you take away the barred windows and mandatory dress code.  I'm pretty sure the redhead is here call it my instincts.  I don't have to trek far before a bright shock of red catches my attention.  You know, with that hair colour it's almost like a beacon calling me towards it so it's not my fault he gets annoyed.  I deliberately stand in front of him and it takes a moment for him to look up.  I flash him a smile and quietly greet him.  He sighs and returns to his book completely ignoring me.  Why is everyone here so UNFRIENDLY?!  Geesh!

"Soooo, what are you reading?"

"…"

"The library here's pretty nice."

"…"

"Mind if I take a seat?"

"Yes."

Bastard.  I flop into the chair beside him anyways.  If he wants to read his book fine, I can sit here and study.  Oh no, not books or any of their contents, I mean the ice statue in front of me.  Now that I think of it, I've never really gotten a good look at him, the encounter in the showers was far too brief and all of last night he was facing the walls giving me his back.  He really is the looker, the kind that makes people do double takes, trip and walk into lampposts.  He's slightly taller than me even when sitting, his build is lithe and if I remember properly, well built hmm he must work out often then.  His skin is smooth and a bit on the pale side, his lips are… well, pulled in a tight line right now so it's hard to tell.  He has a rare head of vibrant red, a perfect nose and eerily long dark lashes framing purple irises… that are currently glaring daggers at me.

"What?  I'm just sitting here."

"Staring."

"Why not?"  I say, grinning teasingly.  He seems a little embarrassed and takes a moment to recover.

"Why won't you leave me alone?"

"You seem interesting, I want to get to know you."  That's my style, straightforward and to the point, why beat around the bush and waste time?  His eyes widen and is that a blush I see?

"I'm not interested in you so you can go bother some other unfortunate soul."

"Too late I already found one, will have to leave the other unfortunate souls in peace.  You know, that's the longest string of words I've gotten out of you in the past day."  I can see him visibly twitch as he gets up to leave of course being as persistent I am I'm not about to stay put.  He turns his head slightly to glower ineffectually and I shrug back.  In my head I'm actually him a favour, how so?  Human contact.  …not THAT kind of contact hentai!  Though it could be a possibility… Anyways, I meant social interactions.  Like a lot of the guys here he keeps to himself too much, no doubt he silently broods all day berating himself and withdrawing more and more.  At this rate he'll be a large bundle of nerves by the time he returns to the world outside.  Speaking of which, I wonder how long until that day?  I'll leave that question for the future, I may be direct and even brash at times, but I'm not completely tactless.  I have a feeling asking him something like that won't be easy though.

I walk beside him trying to get him to talk more and before I know it, he's led us into the gym.

"I have a proposition," Wow, he spoke without prodding.  After interpreting his scowl as impatience I tilt my head slightly indicating he has my attention.  "let's have a wager, a chin-up competition.  I win, you stop pestering me."

"And if I win?"  He pauses to think.  I guess I should be insulted he never even considered I would beat him, but I'm not.  Instead I'm wondering how he'll react later.  Hehe wait till he sees what perpetual close combat for several years does for a guys' upper body strength.  Grr!  (I'm flexing mentally.)

"I'll tell you my name."

Now that seems like a fair bet, should have asked him to do chin-ups last night.  "Sounds good to me."

… 37, 38, 39 and he loosens his grip and gracefully drops down to the floor resting his arms on his knees and breathing hard.  I do just one more topping him by 1 chin-up and follow suit, well almost, except I nearly toppled over on my "graceful" dismount.  Oww my arms are killing me, he really made me go all out!  I can't believe we nearly tied, and here I was all confident in my hard earned assassin assets… guess that personal gym the guys got for me'll hafta be oiled up again.  We both catch our breaths and I can feel the visible strain in my muscles as well as his deathly glare.  I can't help but grin in response, wiping the sweat from my brow I reach out my other hand in an offering of peace.  To my surprise he gives me a firm handshake and his cold expression vanishes replaced by a hint of recognition in his eyes.  He's taking losing rather well, an attribute I find admirable.

"Ran desu."

"Eh?  Oh… OH!  Ran ka?  I'm Ken."

"I heard you the 100th time last night."

"Hah!  So you DO have a sense of humour!"  And get this, he rolled his eyes!  I wouldn't have expected in a million years for the distant redhead from yesterday to roll his eyes at me, at anything!  Shit!  He rolled his eyes!

-----

TBC

I really don't know how prisons are, so everything is kinda made up… umm I mean, cleverly fabricated to better suit the flow of the plot.


	3. Chapter 3

I've decided to turn this into a part comedy since I'm having fun trying to act out Kenken's mind.

---------------------------------------------

Elmo

Chapter 3

I think my status on his list has increased dramatically since our first chin-up competition; upped from "infectious toe itch" to "tolerable buzzing noise."  Oh yes, I know, the amount of gratitude I must return is immeasurable.  It's still an improvement nonetheless.  He's not exactly what people would call friendly but he usually responds or at least grunts when I talk to him now.  Sometimes he even looks at me like I'm really there.  Hell, it's even better than being treated like a piece of furniture!

Despite the slow bonding progress the only times I absolutely know he's paying attention to me are when we are engaged in some sort of contest.  That first match has given him a taste for blood so to speak.  He's a vampire, I swear!  Or at least some friggen ravenous leach.  At least five times a day, he comes up with this new challenge.  His favourites range from a repertoire of physical challenges, most taking place in the gym; chin-ups (VAMPIRE!!!!), push-ups, sit-ups, bench presses, free weights, running laps, soccer, you name it, we've done it. 

There's only so much you can do physically before your body bitches at you.  By the third day, my muscles were screaming, it was getting to the point where rolling over became a chore.  Luckily, he's human too and so he's opted for other means to best me.  That guy likes to turn everything into a competition.  Whenever he wins, he never rubs it in and whenever he loses, he doesn't throw temper tantrums… it's just that loses only add to his unwavering determination.  I've never met anyone as competitive as him.  Thing is, I'm even more attracted in him.  He's incredibly sexy when he's concentrating.  Think I lost a few times because I was too busy drooling.

Too bad, he hasn't shown any other interest in me though; day in and day out he only wants to battle.  I've lost track of the score already, my brain is oxygen deprived and my body is completely sore.  Even if things are somewhat toned down now, I'm still exhausted.  Even trudging in line right now is a feat.  I grab the ugly green plastic tray and lugged it up to the metal bars to slide it along to collect the daily mush.  Dinnertime.  Yay.  I'm less than thrilled with the guck they serve here, makes me think the real punishment isn't from being locked away, but being forced to eat what they serve.

Ran's in front of me standing perfectly upright and all.  It's amazing how he still has the energy to walk so gracefully when I'm nearly crawling along the floor like some rodent.  We take our usually seats by the far corner and both of us stare at our plates in contemplative silence.  Looks like he's wondering whether or not it's alive too.

"Fastest to finish wins."

Guess not. 

Figures he wants to see who can inhale our meals the fastest.  I'd have no problem with it normally, I can stuff my face just as well as the next guy… except that I can't say I trust the grub they dish out here.  I was pretty wary of the food from day one, only eating what looked edible and that was generally the grains.  What currently lies in front of me looks like lumpy orange mashed potatoes with freckles and a bad hair day.  I don't consider myself a picky eater; I also don't consider this shit food.

"How can you eat this- this stuff?"

He picks up his utensil and shrugs.  "You get used to it.  Ready to start?"

"No!  This," I poke at the gooey substance with my plastic fork for emphasis, and shudder as it gurgles back at me in protest, "is not food."

"Suit yourself."  He shrugs once more and starts to eat 'it.'

I shudder again.  Gross.

-----

RAAAAARRRRRWWWWWW

There goes my stomach for the umpteenth time tonight.  I'm so hungry.  A little serving of rice and a tiny bun really isn't very filling and that's all I've been eating for the last few days.  With the intensive workouts it's no wonder I have no energy to do anything.  Lying on my stomach isn't working, but at least it's drowning out the noises a little.  I don't want my growling stomach to keep Ran and my neighbours up.  What I wouldn't give for a decent meal right now, I'd kill for some steaming hot miso soup, some crispy fried tempura and mouth-watering teriyaki steak, mmm… steak.  I'd even scarf down whatever Yotan makes… wow I'm really desperate.  But I'm sooooo hungry I'm going to eat my pillow soon!  It's soft, it could be made of feathers, and feathers come from birds, roast chicken…

Raaaaarrrrrwwwww

Arrg I can't take it anymore!  I bolt up in bed and throw my covers off as I swing my legs over the rock hard mattress- and see a dark figure looming over me!  Instinctively, adrenaline courses through my blood as I tense up and get ready to defend my life.  I barely manage to prevent a fatal kick to Ran's groin when I recognize who it is at the last moment.

"Ran!  Don't do that!"  He looks smugly at me and it makes this even more embarrassing. When the heck did he get down here?!  This is all your fault, Stomach!

"You didn't seem asleep."

"So you decide to scare the shit outta me?"

"It's not my fault if you scare easily."   Oh that was low.  He's grinning, does that a lot these days the bastard.  I take a deep breath and run a shaky hand through my tousled hair to calm myself down.  He completely caught me off guard.  You do not sneak up on hungry and aggravated assassins, I'm glad I stopped myself in time before any damage was made.  How do I go about explaining I'm so jumpy because years of surviving as an assassin have taught me that all dark mysterious creeping figures are potential threats to my life?  Of course, even the smallest things like a scurrying rat or an unlikely roommate set me off.  My head is turned to the side in hopes of hiding the blush I know that's staining my cheeks, at least it's dark.  I sure showed him how composed I am. 

"Here."

I look and notice a small package in his hands.  What's he doing giving me a box?

"Food.  Take it."

Food?

FOOD!!!

Nearly every rational thought gets thrown to the wolves at the mention of food for me, hopefully real food.  But before I sink my teeth into the cardboard box with Ran's hand attached, I manage to somewhat collect myself.  Ran has food fit for human consumption and he's giving it to me?  Me, whose been annoying him constantly since day one.  Me, who he must view as some sort of rival hence the constant challenges.  Me, Ken.  … I don't know what to say.

"It's not poisoned."  He thrusts the parcel towards me again and this time I take it.  I pull apart the flaps and it's like opening the biggest and best present under the tree on Christmas day…

"CANDY!"

There's candy and chocolates and even a pack of Pocky!  Before I know it, I've already launched myself at him in a big bear hug.  The sudden impact knocks us both off balance and we topple to the floor.  We land with a synchronous "oof" as the air is pushed out of our lungs.  Considering the whole situation topped off with seeing Ran as my floor mat and the bewildered expression on his face, I can't help but start to laugh.  Even my stupid stomach seems to be leaving me in peace.  My chuckles die off eventually and I bury my head into a wonderful warmth… smells nice too.  Belatedly, I realize just how compromising our positions are.  I'm lying in between his legs with my head resting on his strong chest and my arms still wound around his torso.  Looking up I catch him regarding me with a soft smile and my heart gives a little jump.  This is the first time I've seen him like this.  He's so beautiful when he smiles. 

"Your stomach was keeping me up.  Get off."

Ah, my not-so-charming Prince Charming.

Reluctantly, I extract my arms and push myself into a sitting position and I wonder if I'm pouting right now.  I was so warm.  "Sorry.  Got carried away." 

"I thought you were hungry."

Right, I am!  Quickly grabbing the forgotten package from the bed I nearly tear at the stubborn packaging and begin to munch happily away.  Chocolate Pocky never tasted so good.

"Where'd…dya get…thesh?"  I ask between mouthfuls.  I know it's rude, but I'm a starving man here, manners are the least of my concern.

Ran shakes his head and seats himself on the foot of my bed.  "Everything has a price."

"Nn?"

"You buy them.  Where do you suppose people get their cigarettes?"

"Oh.  How 'd yeh buy weet-tout muuney?"  Swallow.  "They took all of my things, the guards I mean." 

"Work."

"Here?"

"There are many tasks you can perform for an income.  For example, since you hate the cafeteria food, you can apply for a position in the kitchen.  They probably won't let you near the knives.  Still, you might take part in some of the preparation process and it could make a difference.  That is, if you can cook."

"Cook?  Ahahaha, Cook's my middle name!"  He's looking at me funny… as if he doesn't believe me!  Okay so he shouldn't.  "… Well, actually… its just Ken and I can't cook…"  Damn, I'm bad at lying.  Or maybe I can't lie to him, I don't know, I know I shouldn't have this feeling, but if he asked I'd probably tell him everything.

Actually, I remember now.  The second day out of solitary confinement, I recall seeing businesses going on, I've been too tired and starved to remember properly though.  I guess I might as well work in the kitchen while I'm here, I could add a dynamic touch, very dynamic.  Hey!  No one's perfect, just because a guy burns down a kitchen once or twice doesn't mean he'll do it again, all I need is a little practice.  Tomorrow at breakfast I'm marching up to there and asking for the job. 

"Then what do you do?"

"…"

"Ran?"

"…"

Back to this huh?  Fine then, it shouldn't be too difficult to figure this out on my own.  Let's see, when we're not competing the only places Ran frequents are the gym and the library.  He's always busy working out at the gym, more like a customer than an employee.  At the library he reads a lot and I thought it was just his obsessive compulsive neat freak nature that drove him to tidy the place.  He is quite meticulous even out of the library though, still, no typical patron shelves that many misplaced books.  We have a weiner!

"You're the librarian aren't you?"  Hehehe Ran the librarian, that's kind of amusing, all he needs is a granny shawl… no wait… Ken the lunch boy doesn't sound very flattering either.  Better shut my mouth. 

Back to the food.  I didn't even realize it, there's nothing but junk food here.  "I wouldn't have pinned you as the type to hoard candy Ran."  I say as I flash him a mischievous grin.  He blushes in embarrassment I think.  I'm just teasing, I'm grateful for his offer regardless of what the food was, I'd even appreciate it if he offered me a single stale piece of cracker. 

"It just keeps well.  If you are done now, I am going back to sleep."

Ran gets up and swiftly climbs the bunks out of my sight.  I lie there staring at the bottom of his bunk.  I practically ate all of his rations and he doesn't seem to mind the least, what a guy.  I see more and more of his true character each passing day, perhaps his real self is more like the smiling and open persona he displayed tonight.

"Ran,"

"What?"

"Thanks."

"…Goodnight Ken."

-----

"I want to work in the kitchen."

"You do though."

"In the kitchen-kitchen, not in the front."

"Why boy?  You don't like the front?"

"It's not that," well, it is.  It's embarrassing wearing a hair net, but the point is all I do is carry trays, dish out slop, and wash dishes, how am I supposed to improve the quality of meals this way?  "I want to help make the food instead of just serve it."

"Hmm, well, we are short on hands back here and you've been a good helper so far.  You know how to handle a frying pan boy?"

"Of course-" not.

"Great, you're hired."

-----

Oh.  The fire's not supposed to spread like that.  Okay, don't panic, where's the fire extinguisher?  The kitchen's so big and cluttered and no one's around to help, there was an incident about the food in the cafeteria and everyone has flocked there whether to straighten things up or just gossip, I have better things to do, like fry these vegetables.  It's not my fault the bloody handy is so worn out it burns my hand, I only wanted to use the tablecloth as modified insulation, beats me how it caught a little spark.  I thought I threw a bowl of water into it, but water ain't supposed to do this.  No biggie, I can handle it.  It's got to be in here somewhere.  Bright red, look for bright red.  No, not at the fire, it looks a little bigger now and starting to spread more it's getting a little hot in here, calm down, I just need to put it out.  Everything will be fine.  Everything will be fine once I find the fire extinguisher… WHERE THE FUCKIN HELL IS IT???!!!

-----

"And they fired you?"

"Yeah, at first they wanted me to work off the damage seeing I burnt off a chunk of the kitchen, but decided against it.  I'm prohibited to ever step foot in there again."

"Wise decision."

"Shut up Ran."

-----

I ended up eating the food in the end.  At the very least, my short-lived catering career let me see that they used real ingredients and not newspaper or cow hooves, I suspect the cooking process rearranges the molecular build somehow, they probably let some idiot who doesn't know what they're doing cook the food.  Eventually, you get used to it, kinda like Youji's smoking.  It's foul and hard to breathe at first.  As time passes, your senses are numbed, and it's then that you suddenly realize, you hardly taste the difference!  Or taste at all!

-----

TBC


End file.
